Static Shock
by checkeredscarf
Summary: Just like electricity itself, his touch sent a shock wave through your entire body. Reader x Laxus. No OC, just a reader insert. LEMON


.

〖his light is like a shooting star.〗

.

You make a strangled sound, voice wavering and bordering on a grunt of pain, rather than a purr of pleasure. Calloused hands grip your upper arms, nearly bruising them with a touch that is supposed to be gentle instead of so fierce, as a burning hot fire shoots through your arms.

It hurts, and there's no denying a bruise is sure to form in the shape of fingers. Your small body hits your bed, the springs groaning as you fall down, hard. You fight off the voice in the back of your head that tells you that you shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now, not with the grisly Lightning user; you're too young, you're only fifteen, he's only sixteen-

But you fight back that little voice with all you are. Of all the times your conscience could choose to speak up, why is it now? Why not any other, unimportant time? No, you refuse to give into it, and that's that, you push it even farther into the back of your mind, and concentrate on Laxus' searing kisses that he trails down your chest; oh, and that's another thing. When did he even manage to tear off the buttons on your blouse? You'd been mentally battling yourself for a good while, apparently.

Or maybe, he just works quick.

"L-Laxus," you groan his name, voice barely above a whisper. You arch your back into him, pleasure shooting through your body like the lightning that flows through his own. The places along your bare thighs still tingle from a touch that had been there only seconds ago.

"Hm?" the sounds erupts from his throat, husky and coated with lust. It'd taken him a moment to reply to your exhale of his name, much to preoccupied with more important things. He hikes your left leg over his hip, pushing his lower body impossibly close to your own. You would gasp if you weren't so dizzy.

Another second goes by, but you can't find the words to say what is lingering on your lips, and Laxus, much too impatient, is in your face in no time. Hot breath fans across your lower lip, and your body trembles. You open your hazy [e/c] eyes,  
unsure of when you had even closed them, and look up into his own, suddenly very cat-like, gray ones.

"If you want me to stop, now's probably a good time to tell me." he breathes, and when he does so, your lips tingle just a bit as he moves his against them. Again, there is a shiver up your spine, one so strong, you have to wrap your arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to not flip out and have a spazz attack. You can feel your heart racing, your want- no, your need- and your conscience battling it out. You open your mouth, affectively choking on your words once more, before you clamp your jaw shut.

Laxus' hand is already at the hem of your panties, ready to remove them, but being kind enough, and somehow control himself enough, to not go any further. With your own hands shaking, slowly producing a cold sweat, you nod. You nod, and your conscience be damned. "No," you whisper, voice constricted. "No, I want this."

When had you ever sounded so small and vulnerable?

Then, at the perfect time, your wavering stare finally locks with his own, smoldering one. The electricity even pumps through his eyes, and damn him and the way he's making you feel, a fire begins to burn in your lower body, so hot, you could swear you're a fire mage.

Then, ever so slowly, a smirk splits his face. Just that simple action has the fire growing, and growing, until you just can't stand it anymore, and you're courage returns, and you're the girl you would be in any other situation. Your arms fall from around his shoulders, and come back to grip the front of his shirt.

"I want _you._"

Just in case your resolve hadn't placed itself in his head, you force your lips against his own. A spark of electricity courses through the meeting skin as Laxus pushes himself closer to your body. Not even a chuckle, nor even a cocky whisper, leaves his lips.

His teeth clack against your own as he forces himself closer to you, his forcefulness bruising. It's a wonder your whole body isn't already covered in the purple and green things, but you don't really mind, you realize. You'd give anything just to continue this moment, regardless the consequences- you'll deal with them later.

His hand glides down the smooth skin of your bare belly, tickling the skin there; your stomach has always been a weakness of yours, and he knows that all too well. His large hand dips behind the fabric of your patterned panties, slipping closer and closer to the heat they encase.

"Urk…" you manage to let out against his lips, sighing in content, passion, desire, as his fingers find their way against your clit, stroking your folds with foreign tenderness. A gasp slips out as well, and you wonder how Laxus can concentrate on  
kissing you so passionately when you keep groaning against them.

He manages, though, obviously, for before one more sound can leave you, he pushes his tongue past your lips and into your mouth. Sloppily, it meets your own, entangling itself with yours, all as his fingers enter your heat, two at a time. You stifle the groan that's about to leave your lips, even though you're sure the sound wouldn't travel very far while Laxus' tongue invades your mouth.

He pumps the two appendages in and out of you, harsh in their pace. Feeling the pleasure coursing through you in waves makes your courage flare, leaving no signs of any cowardice, all feelings other than desire finally gone for good. Your fingers, with their vice grip on Laxus' shirt, finally loosen just a tiny bit, but only to travel to the hem of his shirt and all but force it over his head, affectively severing your kiss.

But that doesn't even faze him, oh no, it only gives him an excuse to break away and start kissing your neck. For someone only at the ripe age of sixteen, he sure knows a lot more than he should. That alone leaves some questioning, but then again, you've always known that when this day came, if it came (for surely, you weren't expecting this to happen between the two of you), that Laxus wouldn't be a virgin. He hadn't been, for some time now.

Your brows furrow; this isn't the time to be thinking about this, and yet, here you are with your mind buzzing with unasked questions. Again, you have to push back your troublesome emotions, because at this moment the only thing that matters is the fact that Laxus is above you, stroking your folds, and not anyone else's.

He bites down harshly on your neck, not nearly enough to draw any blood, though; you bite down on your lower lip, arms coming back to intertwine around his neck. Your body is a live wire, and with ever stroke of his finger inside of you, you feel his own desire. But you can't wait anymore, you'll explode-

And it seems Laxus feels the same. He removes his fingers from inside you, all the while still giving your neck much needed attention, and hooks them around your underwear, pulling them off of you. He's so tall, and you're so short, and he doesn't even need to bend down and part from you to take them off. They fall without even a sound to the carpeted floor.

You hear the jingling of his belt buckle as he unhooks his belt, unzips his pants, and then flings that article of clothing down as well. You don't want to look, your heart racing, your stomach knotting unbearably. You're nervous, beyond nervous, because this is your first time and that's how you're supposed to feel and oh god, you wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else.

You bury your nose into his neck, feeling as if your heart will explode any minute now from the anxiety, but oh, he's against you in a second, and if you were to look into his eyes you would see the look of endearment floating in them as he pushes himself into you, your hips rubbing against him in such an awkward, yet exciting way. This time, more than a groan escapes your lips.

You whisper his name, "Laxus," He pushes into you rather harshly, and you're sure you'll have bruises in that sensitive area come morning. "Laxus," you say again, purely chanting his name by now. The fire in your stomach dulls down to something more comfortable as he slides in and out of you, pace quickening. Your nose, still pressed to his neck, presses down just a tad bit more as you bite your lip, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

It's not that it hurts so bad that it's making you cry, it does hurt, but not nearly that bad and the pleasure is more than enough to cancel out that pain. But just being close to this man that you've always had such a big crush on, always been in love with, has driven you to tears. Everything is so perfect and you love it; you're in heaven. You can't think of a moment in your life where you've ever been so happy, so content.

Against your ear, where he's pressed his head, his breathing becomes slightly more labored as he pants. Despite that, he doesn't slow down at all, if anything, he's quickened his pace, and your body slams against the bed harshly, the springs never once stopping in their groaning.

Something leaves his lips, and you think maybe you heard, "-You alright?" in some sort of broken speech. And it's then you've realized that you're crying so much that you've nearly soaked his skin with the salty liquid. You think it's sweet that someone so brawny would ask for your well being, and you think, despite the fact that you already know, that maybe he cares a little more for you than he lets on.

You can't speak, the words having completely left you, so you simply nod. Yes, yes you are okay. No, he's not hurting you. You're fine, you're more than fine, you're perfect.

And so he keeps his pace, keeps feeding your body what it needs, until he's almost completely spent. With one last thrust of energy, he slips himself from you, and you release him, having found your arms much too wobbly to continue to hold onto him, and fall to the bed, also panting. It's almost as if you've been holding your breath, and now you're completely exhausted.

Beads of sweat have built up on your brow, but you've been too preoccupied to notice them.

Suddenly, a breath is fanning against your lips as they had been when the two of you first started, and you find yourself opening your eyes slowly. They're half-lidded when they meet Laxus'.

"Laxus…" you murmur, lifting your hand to touch the scar that mars his face, ghosting your thumb along the jagged surface. His eyes suddenly turn half-lidded too, mouth frozen in the act of releasing his own words. You can tell there's  
something he wants to say, but instead he makes a face, something akin to disgust towards himself, and says nothing.

You have a feeling you know what he wants to say, but don't push him, only sigh happily as his lips find their way back to your neck, gently kissing it with lips that seem to uncharacteristically quiver.

You wrap your arms around his neck for the last time as he does so.

"I love you too."


End file.
